mastercliffandomcom-20200213-history
Map Combat
Original Editor: Michael Nuckels (Silphion - silphion@comcast.net) Version 2.0 : Jon Berry (JonB – berryjon@telus.net) ---- Source Material: Final Fantasy Tactics, Final Fantasy Tactics Advance This optional system offers players and gamemasters a different way of implementing combat by using a concrete rules set, rather than the abstract combat shown in the core system (Chapter 7; Combat). This system was designed for a typical party to fight upwards of 5 to 10 foes placed around the map. Required for this Optional Rules Set include a map, either hex based or squares. While we refer to hexes throughout this rule, hexes and squares are interchangeable herein. Maps of various shapes and sizes can be available at gaming stores or office supply outlets. Also recommended are coloured markers or other coloring tools to detail the map, as well as ‘something’ to act as representatives of the actual combatants. If in doubt, use different colored dice or any other object that happens to be within reach. Movement and Ranges It is no fun to use this system if there is no means for both the PCs and the Monsters. Here we determine just how far your characters, and the monsters themselves can move, and maneuver into position to attack with their choice of weapons, spells or abilities. Movement Stats To determine the answer to the question ‘how far can my character move in a round?’ , we introduce two new stats for Combat: Move and Jump. MOVE; The total number of hexes the character can move in a single action. All characters and monsters start with a base Move stat of 2, which allows the character to move up to 2 hexes away from their current position each action. However, as a characters’ Speed (SPD) goes up, the PC or monster can move farther. For every 5 points of SPD (5, 10, 15, 20, 25, 30), the Move of the individual goes up by 1, to a maximum of 8. JUMP; This stat determines the vertical, rather than the horizontal movement that a character can have in a single action. Like Move, Jump for each character and monster begins with a base of 2, and it increases with the Agility (AGI) of the individual, with the same progression used for Move. For every five points of Agility over 5 (10, 15, 20, 25, 30), the Jump rating increases by one point, to a maximum of 8. A character with a jump of 3 could move from a HL 0 to a HL 3, but not from a HL 3 to a HL 7. It can also be used to hop between distances that would require having to waste extra move points. The distance cleared still counts as move points however. A Character’s class can also affect their move and jump. Once again, no character can have a move/jump greater than 8. Table A1-1: Class Modifiers Job ; Move/Jump Dancer ; +1 /+0 Dragoon; +0 /+1 Fencer ; +1 /+0 Monk ; +0 /+1 Ninja ; +1 /+1 Thief ; +1 /+0 Also, a monsters’ creature type can also affect it’s move and jump ratings. No monster can have a move/jump less than 1, or higher than 8. Table A1-2: Monster Modifiers. Type Move Jump Abnormal +0 +0 Aerial +1 (Flying) Amorph +0 -1 Aquan (Land) -1 -1 Aquan (Water) +1 +0 Arcana +0 +0 Beast +1 +0 Demon +0 +0 Dragon +0 +1 Humanoid +0 +0 Insect -1 +1 Lizard +2 -1 Machina -1 -1 Plant -2 -2 Undead -1 -1 Advantages and Disadvantages Below are some advantages and disadvantages that can modify a character, making them stronger or weaker in the field of Map Combat. Advantages Fleet-Footed (3 or 5) Naturally fast on their feet, the character can cover ground faster than would normally seem possible. *3 Points: The character has a bonus of +1 to their Move *5 Points: The character has a bonus of +2 to their Move Athletic (2 - 5) The character has good legs, and an exceptional acrobatic prowess. They are able to jump higher and farther than normal for their species. *2 Points: The character has a bonus of +1 to their Jump *4 Points: The character has a bonus of +2 to their Jump *Restrictions: The Dragoon Class must pay an additional point to take either level of this advantage. Disadvantages Limp (2 or 4) The character has a limp or some other deficit, hindering their ability to move as fast as their fellows. *2 Point: The character has a penalty of -1 to their Move *4 Point: The character has a penalty of -2 to their Move Clumsy (1 – 4) The individual is more likely to fall flat on their face, rather than leap gracefully. *1 Point: The character has a penalty of -1 to their Jump *3 Point: The character has a penalty of -2 to their Jump *Restrictions: This disadvantage is worth an additional point to Dragoons Lamed (4 or 5) The character is hobbled, and cannot move quickly or run. As a result, he is considered to be permanently under the effects of the Status Condition Immobilize. This also reduces the characters Move and Jump to 0, and thus cannot change position without assistance. *4 Points: A character with a Mage Job – or any other Class that includes no Reaction abilities gains Lamed. *5 Points: A character with an Adept, Expert or Warrior job – or any other job with a Reaction ability in its ability set gains Lamed. *Restrictions: This Disadvantage replaces the one of the same name found in Chapter 2; Character Creation. Attacking and Range Having now determined how far the individual in question can move, the next point would be ‘how far away from my enemy must I be to attack or harm them’. With the vast majority of Final Fantasy RPG combat done with melee weaponry, both attacker and intended victim must be in an adjacent or ‘touching’ hex. Like such: /¯¯\ \ 1/¯¯\ ¯¯\ 2/¯¯\ ¯¯\ 3/ ¯¯ Assume that the individual in hex/square 1 is a player character, and the individual in 2 is the intended target. Once either character is in range, they may start attacking each other provided that it is their initiative to act. This, essentially, is the way the majority of melee attacks work, with attacker and attacked in adjacent hexes. Two hexes are adjacent if they share a side, not just a corner. This last distinction is important for square based maps. While this is merely a rule of thumb, for those interested in exact distances, 1 hex is about 1 meter across. Some weapons, specifically Polearms and Whips, can attack foes in melee combat against a foe with one hex between them (AKA R:2). If character 2 moved out of the way, then character 3, armed with such a weapon could strike character 1 without been struck in return. Attack Stats Range ®: the maximum distance from which the attacker can be away from the target in order to affect them. R:1 indicates that the effect may strike only into an adjacent hex, while R:8 means the attacker can strike or use a spell or ability on a target up to eight hexes away. R:U means the effect can be targeted anywhere on the measured battlefield. Range also applies to vertical measurements, with each level of vertical counting against the range. Area (A): provided that the target is within the Range stat of the attack or ability, this stat determines if multiple targets can be affected. For each point over A:1, the radius of the effect increases by one. A:1 targets only a single hex, while A:3 hits all within two hexes of the target. In this case, Area also measures vertical effect, with each level of vertical height up or down counting as a hex of A. An effect with an A:2 can hit or affect targets two hexes above or below the target. A:U, regardless of the Range, hits all targets on the battlefield. Ranged Attack for Monsters The rules provided in the core rules give the use of ranged attacks an obvious tactical advantage. So, ranged abilities will obviously be worth more to monsters than normal attacks, and should be priced accordingly. All actions may be modified to add range, in increments of 2, 4, 6 or 8. Additionally, the monster may have a special ‘cone’ of effect, where the area starts in an adjacent hex, and extends into the hexes directly away from the monster, up to a range of 2 or 3. Like this; /¯¯\ /¯¯\ /¯¯\ 3/ \ M/¯¯\ 2/¯¯\ ¯¯\ 1/¯¯\ 3/ /¯¯\ 2/¯¯\ \ 2/¯¯\ 3/ /¯¯\ 3/¯¯ \ 3/¯¯ ¯¯ Table A2-1: MCS Ranged Attack Modifiers Modifiers XPV GV Ranged (2) x1.25 x1.25 Ranged (4) x1.5 x1.5 Ranged (6) x1.75 x1.75 Ranged (8) x2 x2 Cone (2) x1.4 x1.4 Cone (3) x1.7 x1.7 Ranged Weapons Ranged weapons used by the PCs function differently since they can be used from a distance, naturally. The exact range depends on the weapon in question, and as such, the ranges are listed in the table below. Table A2-2: Ranged Weapons Weapon Hex Range ® Polearms* R: 2 Whips / Flails R: 2 Instruments R: 3 Thrown Weapon* R: 4 Crossbows R: 5 Bow R: 6 Rifle R: 8 *Polearms: Refers to the equipment type, thus does not apply to Swallows. *Thrown Weapons: this range is used for any thrown weapon such as Boomerangs, Darts, Shurikens, as well as any weapon used via the Ninja's Throw ability. Aiming Between the Lines: It is of special note that, when targeting with a ranged weapon, that the cardinal points of the map aren’t the only directions that need to be followed. In this case, simply count the adjacent hexes in a straight a line as possible between the attacker and target to determine the range. Note that any hexes that fall directly between the attacker and target are “hazard zones”. Any creature or object, but only the first creature or object, that are within these hazard zones will be hit by the ranged weapon instead of the target. Note that this does not apply to magic, as their hazard zones are defined by their area of effect instead. If the straight line to the target falls on exactly between two hexes (often called the ‘Hex Spine’), then the only hazard zones are those hexes crossed by the targeting line, not adjacent to the line. Abilities & Magic Character abilities already possess a form of range and area in the ‘target’ listing for each individual spell or ability. This makes it easy to convert them from abstract combat to Map Combat. Within abstract combat, Type: Group will strike all the enemy/ally targets. In this system, such Types determine the Range and Area of the effects. Group: refers to all spells that can be cast as Single/Group (Or Single/Party) such as the second tier elemental spells (Fira, Thundara and Blizzara) or Cura. All Target: Group spells that inflict status conditions below Level 6, or Blue Magic of 1-67 MP are also considered Group. All Target: Group abilities earned before LVL 50 are Group for the purpose of determining their Range and Area. The attack of a normal monster below level 50 is considered using a Group attack when the Group Modifier is present. Group+: any LVL 6 or higher offensive spell, or any Blue Magic costing 68MP or over specifically labeled Target: Group only or a Target: Group ability earned at or beyond LVL 50. The attack of a mini boss, boss, or super boss monster, or any normal monster at or above level 50, is considered Group+ when using a Group Modifier. The exception to this lies in the spell Ultima, which has a range similar to summons. Table A2-3: Default Target Conversion Table Target Hex Range Self R:0 A:1 Single (Job) R:3 A:1 Single (Magic) R:5 A:1 Jump R:* A:1 Line R:1 A:Special Group (Job) R:4 A:2 Group (Magic) R:5 A:2 Party R:0 A:3 Group+ R:5 A:3 Ultima R:6 A:4 Calls/Summons R:6 A:4 All R:0 A:U Cone R:1 A:* *Single: Job Abilities and Magic Spells that are Target: Single and use Weapon Damage are R:Weapon A:1. Job abilities that are Target: Single and do not inflict Weapon Damage are R:3 A:1. Magic spells (Not Job abilities that are Type: Magic) that are Target: Single are defined at R:5 A:1. *Group: Job abilities that are Target: Group use the slightly lesser range than their T: Group Magic Spell counterparts. *Jump: The range of this ability is defined by the users Jump rating. *Line: This ability is defined as a straight line, starting from an adjacent hex from the user of the ability, and reaches to the edge of the map. All targets, irregardless of Friend or Foe, are affected. *Party: These actions are centered on the user, and only affect allies within the area of effect. *Calls/Summons: These do not affect the allies of the Caller/Summoner should they be within the area of the Call/Summon/Grand Summon, unless the Call is Type; Recovery or Type; Support. If the ability is Type: Recovery or Support, then it is the enemies who are unaffected. *Cones use the same template as the Monsters do, except the length of the cone is defined by the Area number. A Cone cannot affect the user of the ability/spell. Moving and Attacking Each time their initiative comes up, a character is granted one Movement action, and one normal action (be it Attack, Item, Defend, or Ability). The Movement action is the character's ability to move about the map. On their action, they can move and perform an action. This is not firm, as a character can move, but not Act; Act but not move, or Act then Move or Move then Act. If the target of an ability moves during the Charge Time of said ability, the ability remains targeted on them, as long as they remain within range. A character or monster may freely move through any allied hex as long as they do not stop in the same hex as their ally. They cannot move through a hex occupied by a foe. Alternately, allied characters may occupy the same hex. If they do, any damage directed at the Hex is applied equally to both. Damage or statuses directed at an individual in the hex, not in the area of the hex has an equal chance of hitting a random person in the hex. Area damage and statuses affect everyone equally. Any Imprisoned PC is automatically placed in the same hex as the Imprisoning monster, and the rules for Imprison override these ones where such conflict arises. The normal action is taken as per the core rules. However, you may also use your normal action to assist someone to change positions, sacrificing your own action for their benefit. The two units (the assistant and the assisted) must start off adjacent. Then, they will move together adjacently, using the assistor's own movement rating. This is especially useful for lame characters, or characters crippled by the "Immobilize" spell, or some other strange circumstance. Note, that a character may not take a movement action, or his normal action, until his initiative comes up. Also, a character may not move while charging for an ability. If a character moves while charging an action that has a casting time or initiative penalty, then the ability is immediately canceled, and will not be executed. Terrain The first step in making a snazzy looking combat map is determining the terrain on it. Using your colored pencils, color code your map using the various terrain types. We recommend the following array of color/terrain combinations: Table A3-1 – Terrain Coloring and Difficulty Terrain Color Difficulty Grass/Plains Light Green Normal Forest Dark Green Limited Desert Light Yellow Normal/Limited Water (Shallow) Light Blue Limited Water (Deep) Dark Blue Adverse/Impassible Mountains Grey Limited/Difficult/Adverse Snow (Shallow) White (w/ Blue Spots) Limited Snow (Deep) Blue (w/ White Spots) Difficult/Adverse Swamp Green (w/ Black Spots) Limited/Difficult Lava Red Adverse/Impassible Movement Limitations Some terrains are more difficult to move through than others. As noted in the table above, there are five differing degrees of terrain impediments (Normal, Limited, Difficult, Adverse & Impassible). Normal terrain has no negative function on movement. For Limited terrain, it takes 2 points of movement to enter a hex. For Difficult; 3, and Adverse takes 4. Note that even if a character has insufficient move points to move into any adjacent hex, they can always move 1 hex on their action. Except for the Float or Flight status, no character may stop in a hex containing impassible terrain. They may jump over said terrain feature if they have enough jump points remaining, and the GM agrees. Some terrain types not listed here, such as pavement, coffins and the like may provide other movement limitations or benefits. Obstacles For those using the Small or Unit Scales, it may make sense to add obstacles to your map in at least a few places on it. An obstacle, simply put, is something you can't move through and can represent things such a boulder, tree, snowmen, cacti, and so on. If you don't want to bother drawing the obstacle, just put an X through that hex. Obstacles also block direct line of sight for ranged weapons, but not spells. Height Levels (HL) Although most combat is done on even ground, it's not always the case. To handle this, the system uses what's called 'Height Level' or HL to determine how much higher or lower the hex is than the surrounding area. Any H/Ss with a Height Level that is higher than the medium should be listed with a number (1, 2, 3, etc.) while lower Height Levels should be listed as negatives (-1, -2, -3, etc.). In game terms, the Height Level can be used to determine areas that are significantly higher or lower like castle walls or pits. Characters can move up and down Height Levels provided they have an adequate Jump stat to cover the difference. For instance a character can jump HL 0 to HL 3 without a problem with a Jump 3, but can't move from HL 3 to HL 7. Flying creatures and players, however, are completely unaffected by Height Level, and can move as though the entire map was of the same height. Characters may fall, or be pushed off high ledges in the course of combat, and as such, may take damage. By default, this is 10% of the fallers MAX HP for every HL past the character’s Jump rating. The GM may increase or lessen this based on what the faller is falling into. A character is typically just short 2HL tall, and this translates into 1HL per meter of distance. But not all differences in height are sheer verticals. There also can be slopes or stairs between varying height levels, as well as ladders or vines between two wildly different height levels. If a character takes one of these designated paths, they only need spend one point of Jump for every 2 points of vertical they move. Water Depth In addition to Height Levels, the Map Combat rules have different scales for water depth. Water Depth is essentially recorded in the same way as Height Levels and can affect battles that might occur in the deeper areas. A normal sized human they can enter Depth 1 (which comes to most character's waist or upper thigh) without a problem. At Depth 2, the water comes up to their chest and makes combat nearly impossible. Only Move actions may be taken while at Depth 2. Anything deeper than Depth 2 will require use of the Swimming skill. Swimming in deep water is simply a matter of making the checks as appropriate. See the skill description in Chapter 5, Skills for more details. Monsters, too, will have a hard time within water. And follow the same rules as players, as the MCS no longer supports set size ranges (Small, Medium, Large, etc.), However, floating or aerial creatures will be completely unaffected by the depth of water, as they will be above it. Creatures that are type: Aquan are also completely unaffected, as this is their natural habitat. ---- Gameplay Errata *Items; For the most part, Items are limited to R:1 A:1. This does not apply to Battle or Support items, which are treated as per the spell. However, Chemists can use Items out to a range of 4, and Ninjas can use their ability ‘Throw’ out to R4 as well. For monsters, this can be simulated by adding a range mod to the Item Use ability. *Summons; Summoned Monsters follow the same rules as PCs in determining their ability to Move and Jump (Base 2 + Stat modifiers). Since Summons are not affected by the Advantages or Disadvantages of a Summoner, then the Summoner's Map Combat-related advantages/disadvantages also do not apply to the Summoned Beast. If the Summoned beast has canon for flying--and has been approved by the GM--then the Summoned beast shall be treated as such. Summons appear adjacent to the Summoner on the map, and take their action immediately as per the Summon rules. The summoner can no longer take any actions except for Move, and if the Summoner is KO’d or otherwise incapacitated (Stone, Toad, and any Fatal status except Concemn) then the Summon is immediately dismissed. *Large Monsters; No official rules have been set for monsters larger than 1 hex thus far, however, they can be used, with GM approval, at no consequence to their overall move and jump rating, or their attack range. Skills *Acrobatics; This skill helps the character make longer jumps than normal. If the character decides to use this skill to aid a jump, they do so at the cost of their non-Move Action this initiative. When the attempt is made, make a straight skill check. For every 20 they beat their Acrobatics skill, they may add 1 extra hex to their Jump rating for that action. This does allow them to Jump farther than their Move for the turn if the roll is high enough. However, for every 20 they fail the check, the Jump rating is reduced by 1. On a Botch, the Jump is reduced to 0, and the character has, in essence, wasted their action. On a Critical Success, every 3 hexes of the Jump only count as 2 hexes against the Move limit that turn. *Climbing; This is the skill aids in moving up and down between height levels. If the character attempts to climb between to HLs greater than their Jump rating, they may make a Climb Check with a penalty or bonus as determined by the GM (see the Climbing Skill in Chapter 5 for examples). If the character wins the check, they may stop partway up the vertical for their action, and continue climbing on their next action, making another Climb check as need be. Making this check means the character cannot take a non-move action this initiative. On a Critical Success, the character may climb, for free, an additional hex this round, or take an action as well. On a Botch, the character looses their grip and falls to the ground, possibly taking damage if the fall is long enough. Magic A spell or ability does not need to be targeted on an active combatant, but on a piece of terrain or something else. This is important for Group or Group+ area of effects, in order to try and hit the enemies without hitting adjacent allied (to the mage) characters. *Accelerate; this spell doubles a characters Move (up to the max of 8) for the duration of the spell. *Exit; All initial targets of the spell must be within the area of the spell. The destination hexes need not be. *Meteorite, Comet, Quasar & Meteor; These spells are all R:0 A:5, and target random enemies inside this area. Each enemy targeted by one of these strikes takes damage as normal. There is no ‘splash’ damage. *Teleport; this spell has a range of (Mag) hexes. *X-Ray; the range for this is (MAG/10) hexes. *Warp; All initial targets of the spell must be within the area of the spell. The destination hexes need not be. Blue Magic; Due to the mass of spells here, and their unique place in Final Fantasy, Blue Magic gets their own sub-section. *Goblin Punch, Red Feast, Drill Shot, and any other spell that deals Weapon Damage is R: Weapon, A:1. *Self Destruct deals its damage at R:1 A:1. *Leap is treated the same as Jump, in that it is R: Jump Stat A:1 *Flash, Poison Gas, Blaster, Ultra Waves, Matra Magic, Stare (Cone 2) *Laser Eyes, Flamethrower, Homing Laser, Thrust Kick, Acid, Frog Song, Gatling Gun (Line) *Flash, Poison Gas, Blaster, Ultra Waves, Matra Magic, Stare (Cone 2) *Aqua Breath, Electrocute, Flame Breath, Bad Breath, Magic Breath, Stone Breath (Cone 3) *L4 Holy, L3 Muddle, L3 Def-less, L4 Flare, L5 Death, L2 Old, L4 Suicide (R:0, A:U) Job Abilities ; Archer *All abilities on the archer are R: Weapon, and maintain the area of single/group as defined above. Allies of the Archer caught in the area of the ability are not affected. Bard *Hide; While this ability is active, the Bard is not on the battlefield, and cannot be targeted at all, even by Target; All effects. *For all songs, the Target; Party effects have A:U, rather than the normal range/area for Party effects. These songs only affect the PC party. Chemist *Any items used by the Chemist is R:4, instead of R:1. *Distribute; The range of the distributed healing is T:Party, centered on the Chemist as normal. Dancer *Misdirecting Masque; unlike other Target: Single actions, this one is limited to the Move of the dancer. If the enemy moves while the dancer is using this dance, the Dancer moves with them, even if this exceeds their normal move rating. If the enemy escapes the dance, the Dancer is placed in any hex up to their Move rating away from the target of the dance. Dark Knight *Darkside; is R:5, A:1. *Black Wave (Black Sky); is Cone 2. *Despair Wave (Catastrophe); is Cone 3. Dragoon *Jump; This ability has a Range equal to the Dragoons Jump rating. They are still to high (over and well above their normal Jump stat) to be hit. *White Draw; The MP drain effect is Target: Single, while the MP restore is Target: Party. *Power Jump; The damage on the second action is T:Group as normal. On the third action, the Dragoon will deal 200% weapon damage to a single target with a Range equal to the Jump rating, while all targets within A:2 of the target take 150% damage as well. *Dragon Horn; Each consecutive target must be within Jump range of the previous target. Engineer *For the Group Targeting parts, if they are in an invention that does not contain a Ranged part, they are treated as Cones instead. Group becomes Cone 2, and Group+/Group++ become Cone 3. If there is a ranged part, they function as normal, with Group being A:2, and Group+/++ being A:3. If the invention has the Single Targeting part, the invention has an A:1, with an R:1 unless there is a Ranged Part attached to the invention as well. The Ranged part gives the invention R:5, with an area as defined above. Fencer *Swallowtail; This ability has a Cone (2) area or effect. Fighter *Slash All; While this ability is given the same area as Target: Party, this ability affects only enemies of the Fighter, not allies. Geomancer *Geomancy; The current Geomancy terrain is based on the major terrain type of the battlefield, not simply the terrain type beneath the Geomancer. The only exception to this is in the case of their being two major terrains on the map, such as a town in the middle of the forest, where simply moving can change the terrain. In this case, the terrain of the specific hex is the one that matters. *Geoawareness; The ability of a Geomancer to reduce the penalties inflicted by terrain remain, but are now firmly designated. The Geomancer reduces, for themselves only, the difficulty of the terrain by one step, from Adverse –> Difficult –> Limited –> Normal. Knight *Minus Strike is R:Weapon, A:1 *All the (Stat) Breaks are also R:Weapon A:1 *Climhazzard has been given the Cone (2) area. *Stock Break is Cone (3) Magic Knight *With the exception of the Ultimate Strikes, all Strikes used by the Magic Knight are R:Weapon, A:1 *Quake Strike and Whirlwind Strike maintain their T:All effect. *Ultima Strike is no longer Group, but rather Cone (4) in effect. Mediator *Advice is now R:1 A:1. *Charge! Is centered on the Mediator, and only allies inside the T:Party range can be affected as per the rules in this ability. Mimic *The Mimic may ‘Mimic’ any action on the battlefield that they have an unbroken line of sight to both the initiator and target of the ability. However, they must still adhere to the rules regarding range and legal targeting. Monk *Earth Slash; This ability is a Line. *Fire Dance is now Cone (2) *Spiraler; While the Monk is inside the Area of the ability, he does not gain any HP back when using this ability. *Air Slash is Cone (3) Ninja *Throw; This ability is R:4 A:1 Paladin *Cover; To use this ability, the Paladin must stay adjacent to, or in the same hex as their declared target. If either the Paladin or the Covered target move, the other must move as well, staying adjacent for Cover to be maintained. *Sentinel; This ability has a Range equal to the Move rating of the Paladin. Rune Knight *Runic; This ability is R:0 A:5. Any spell cast or targeted in this area is affected by Runic. *Return Magic, Quadra Magic; These have the same R/A as the initial spell. Samurai *Draw Out; For this series, T: Single effects are R:1, A:1. For T: Group affects for up to Tier 7 Katana, the ability has R:0, A2. For Tier 8 and above, it is R:0 A:3. The Draw Out will not affect allies of the Samurai. *Sword Slap, Shooting Star and Banishing Blade; These are R:Weapon, A:1 Sword Master *Fated Circle; This ability is R:0, A:2. The Sword Master is not affected by the ability, but any allies caught in the area are affected as well. *Blade Beam; The 150% damage is Target; Single, reaching out to R3 as normal. After it hits, the rest of the effect is Cone 3, facing away from the Swordmaster, with the initial target being in the ‘1’ hex, but not taking the additional damage. *Quadra Slice; This ability is R:0, A:Move. Quadra Slice will hit 4 random targets within Move range of the Swordmaster. *Cleave; This ability is R:0, A:3, and does not affect allies of the Sword Master. Thief *Steal, Mug, Steal Gil; All these are R:1, A:1 Status Effects All these effects are in addition to the normal effects of the status as found in Chapter 7; Combat. *Agility Break; The characters Move and Jump are reduced by 50% *Agility Down; Move and Jump reduced by 25% *Agility Up; Move and Jump are increased by 25% *Berserk; the person affected by this status must move as close as possible to a foe, in as straight a line as possible. If they can attack, they must. This does not mean that a character with a Ranged attack, such as a Rifle, can move to be within the range of the weapon and stop, but must keep moving closer. *Confuse; the character has a 50% chance of moving on their action, randomly determine the direction, the character will move as far as possible in that direction. *Eject; While the core rules state that the target is ‘removed from the battlefield’, in Map Combat, this requires a more firm statement. In this system, the Ejectee is moved 150 hexes straight away from the Ejecter. *Elemental Spikes; this spell covers the hex occupied by the mage. Anyone entering the hex, in addition to attempting a melee strike on the mage takes the damage. This also applies to the mage’s movement. *Float; the character treats all unblocked terrain as Normal. *Frozen; the character, as implied by the text, cannot move or act. They can be carried by another character as per the rules above. *Heat; the individual suffering from this status cannot move without triggering the status effects. *Immobilize; anyone affected by this status cannot move. *Mini; Move and Jump are reduced to 1. *Stone; See Immobilize. *Stop; See Immobilize. Category:Map Combat Category:Rules